Failed and Unfinished
by Akemipie
Summary: Some of my bad (and in most cases VERY bad) failed and unfinished projects All unedited, unrevised, and unworthy Rated T for eventually I will post some bad idea that is more suited to a slightly older audience
1. Ditzy's Cutie Mark

Okay explanations first!

This is going to be a series of all of my rejected/unfinished works. Most of these were scrapped because I couldn't extend them out longer like I wanted to, they were just to cheesy, I couldn't get inspired, or they were just plain bad. I will have a brief explanation after each one telling about it, and you will get to see all of my failures that I'm usually too embarrassed to show the world.

Enjoy!

Oh one last thing!

These will be pulled directly from my folder and put on here with no fixing of the things that are so bad so you get to see why I scrapped them. (Although I will be fixing spelling errors before posting them, but that's it I SWEAR.)

* * *

><p>Ditzy was nearing the ground. She had never been allowed out on her own before, not with her eyes the way they were. Ponies thought she would get lost or hurt herself. They never trusted her! To them, even to her parents, she was just a special pony who had to be protected.<p>

She took a deep breath and closed her eyes, releasing the anger. It didn't matter now. She was away, if only for a little while, and she was going to enjoy every single minute of it.

Now close to the ground then she had ever been before, she soared over treetops, tilting so that her wing tips brushed those of the fresh summer leaves. It felt amazing! She had never before been able to fly as she pleased at whatever speed she dreamed of. The world around her seemed so different then the city above that she knew so well. It seemed so full of life. She caught a glimpse of animals all about her. Some busy and some just standing about watching as she zoomed overhead. She even passed by a few birds, content with an easy fly on a perfect summer day. She would have loved to fly with them, but she flew about leisurly all the time!

She dipped down to fly among the trees, to be among everything. She weaved back and forth, thrilling in her daring flight. The trees grew tall with many limbs, some weaving among each other and connecting the trees together like a sheild.

Looking ahead, she saw something sparkle in the distance. Excited,she flew faster, and burst through the treeline. Water scattered around her, and her bright mane and tail blew back, some of it shipping about her face as she arched her back. She felt an exhileration she had never felt before. She looked up and time seemed to stand frozen. She seemed safe surrounded by water as she was. The way that the sun looked through the smallest of droplets made her heart soar even higher. It was beautiful, and she could feel the droplets raining down on her wings and back, cooling her off as it spotted her coat turning it a darker grey like the clouds before a rain.

Time spead up again, and she flew on, relishing her freedom. Finally, exhausted and dry once more, she made her way back to her home in the clouds hoping that nopony had noticed her absence. She had flown far and was now heavy to her wings with exhaustion, but she regretted none of it. She would happily accept any punishment that came. Alighting outside, she let her wings spread out as she stretched tall on her front hooves,feeling the late afternoon sun on her as she stretched. Looking back at them, proud of her speed and agility, she gasped. Her cutie mark! It was there! She had gotten it!

Her mind went around in circles and she couldn't seem to think of anything at all. She just stared, her mouth hanging open in a wide grin at the water droplets now on her flank. The same water droplets from her flight through the waterfall, reflecting within them her freedom in the afternoon sun.

* * *

><p>I don't really remember the original idea for this one. It did have a concept at one point that was going to be made into a longer, multiple-chapter thing (at least I think so) but...yeah I have no idea.<p>

This is basically a little brainstorming piece I was doing to get the feel for what it would eventually become...Whatever that was going to be...

Hope you enjoyed getting a look into my brain, and this is something I am going to try to update every week or so since I get a lot of rejected ideas. But don't worry. I won't be posting (at least very many) ones that I scrapped because they're boring. I do want to entertain you with this.


	2. Two Pinkies

This one's a long one!

Explanation at end!

* * *

><p>"You guys want to get together to study for that Spanish test?" Rainbow Dash asked as the girls exited the school.<p>

"Sure." Flutteshy smiled, knowing that Rainbow was struggling in Spanish.

"Yeah, that sounds great." Applejack said. "I'll just have to call home and let Big Mac I'll be late for chores today."

"Great. We can go to my house." Rainbow volunteered. "Rarity, you can come, and we can work on some other subjects too."

"Why not. I don't have anything else planned for today." Rarity said. She didn't have Spanish, of which she was glad. She had decided to take french at the beginning of the year, while all of her friends had elected for the easier option. "We will have to tell Pinkie Pie as well."

"Where is Pinkie anyway?" Rainbow asked.

"Didn't she say she had some organizing to do?" Fluttershy asked.

"I don't know what it could be for. The Spring Fling isn't for months." Rarity said.

The others just shrugged. It was the weekend, so they weren't too worried about anything at the moment.

"Did you get your packet for science done?" Rainbow asked Applejack.

"Not yet, but I'm almost there. Let me guess, you haven't started?" Applejack raised an eyebrow.

Rainbow smiled sheepishly. "I've been busy! Practices are doubling with the big volleyball game coming up!"

"Uh huh."

"So Fluttershy, have you heard about the new spa treatment they're offering?" Rarity started, ignoring Rainbow's protests.

"I have, but it seems a bit much for me." Fluttershy shivered.

"Acupuncture does seem a bit dangerous." Rarity agreed. "I like that our little spa is expanding, but I wish they would offer something a bit more tasteful."

"I still prefer the massages."

Rarity sighed. "I can't wait for our next spa day!" She let out the start of a squeal. "After those shoes I bought last weekend I'm a little short for the spa, but my next paycheck is today. Besides, those shoes were just too fabulous to resi-. Oof." She slammed into Rainbow's back when her friend had stopped unexpectently in front of her. "Rainbow Dash! What are you doing?"

"Yeah, what's wrong?" Applejack asked.

Rainbow had cut off in the middle of what she had been saying, and now her face seemed to be going white. Her friends followed her frozen gaze, and all caught their breaths.

"P-P." Fluttershy stuttered.

"Pinkie!" Rarity cried.

Pinkie Pie was lying at the base of the statue in front of the school unconscious. Her hair was flattened, and there was a man the others didn't know kneeling at her side. The four friends rushed over and the man looked up at them and smiled, cynically.

He looked much older then them, but with an almost ageless factor which could have made him any range of ages. He had black hair with white streaks, and yellow eyes. He had a long, twirled, white gotee, and wore a rough brown coat over a striped vintage suit.

As they neared him, he stood up, and dropped something that he had been examining back onto Pinkie.

"Who are you? And what's wrong with Pinkie?!" Rainbow Dash demanded, finally able to shake off her shock.

The man smiled wider. "The name's Discord. As for what's wrong with your little pink _friend_ here," He exaggerated his voice on the word friend. "I just found her like this. Now, if you'll excuse me." The girls watched as he made his way away from the school and out of sight, unsure of what to do. Then they ran over and knelt down next to Pinkie.

"Pinkie? Pinkie?" Rainbow Dash called, trying to revive her as Applejack tested her pulse.

"We should get her to a doctor." Applejack said, satisfied. "She's got a bump on her head and that arm doesn't look pretty."

They called Pinkie's guardian's, the Cakes, and got her transferred to the hospital. After a doctor checked her out, he called them all in.

"She doesn't have a concussion, but the bump on her head is still nasty. She might have a bit of a headache when she wakes up. Her right arm is broken in two places, but should be fine after a few months. Other than that it's just some cuts and bruises. Do you know how she got like this? It looks to me like she got into a bad fight." All the girls stayed quiet and shook their heads. The doctor sighed. "Well for the most part she seems fine, and once she wakes up we'll check again for a concussion and then she can go home." He finished up his report and left.

"Are you girls sure you don't know what happened?" Mrs. Cake asked.

"We found her like this." Rarity answered, her arm around Fluttershy who was sniffling.

"Alright." Mrs. Cake seemed unsure. "Well, I need to be getting back to the bakery." She gave a worried glance at Pinkie. "Can I trust you girls here?"

"Of course ma'am." Applejack answered, and Mrs Cake smiled. After saying her goodbye's she left.

"I wonder what did happen to her." Fluttershy said slowly, her bottom lip trembling.

"More like who did this to her." Rainbow clenched her fist. "You heard the doctor! Looks like she got in a fight! And when I find out who did this, they're going to pay!" She stopped the pacing she had been doing through everything.

"Now calm down." Applejack said.

"Yes. More violence won't solve anything." Rarity tried to reason with her.

Rainbow's fist tightened, then her whole body relaxed. "I know you're right, but I-. Ugh!" She slammed her fist into the table at the end of the bed. Rainbow stared at it a moment before her eyes traveled up the sheets to Pinkie's face. Her friend seemed so pale. Dash's throat tightened making it hard to swallow. She only managed to choke back the tears for a moment before her head fell and tears splashed out, spotting the table.

"Oh, Dash." Applejack said, getting closer to her friend, her own eyes watering. The four friends gathered in a hug, and just stood there for the longest time.

Eventually they parted and took turns going outside to call their parents and let them know what had happened. Finally, they ended up sitting silently in the chairs in the hospital room as the sky outside darkened.

"Is she ever going to wake up?" Fluttershy asked quietly.

The others stirred as if with the silence, a spell had been broken. "Of course." Rarity answered just as quietly, then flipped open her phone. "It's almost ten. We should really be going home."

No one moved at first. "I suppose you're right." Applejack finally said.

They finally started moving, and made their way into the hall. Rainbow was the last to leave, and she closed the door slowly, glancing at Pinkie through the crack.

The halls were all painfully white, and almost empty now. Visiting hours were just about over, and the night nurses were about to come on duty. It was so quiet.

"Don't worry ya'll. I bet we'll come to see Pinkie tomorrow, and she'll be awake and jumping about like normal." Applejack encouraged. "Why, I bet she'll be begging us to get her checked out faster because she's so bored."

The next day was just as sunny as the day before. The girls woke early and met up outside the hospital, none of them wanting to go in until they were all there. Applejack was the last to arrive. She had been working for a few hours already, trying to make up a bit of her chores from the day before.

"Ready?" She asked. She led the way in and to the right hallway. The short walk seemed endless, and when they finally got there, too quiet.

Opening the door they saw why. The room looked exactly as it had yesterday, save for a nurse in a brightly colored uniform. She smiled at them just as the door pushed open again behind them.

"Oh, hello girls." The same doctor from before entered the room. He crossed to the bed. "I really don't understand it. She should have woken up hours ago. There's nothing wrong with her." He turned to them. "I'm sorry, but we're planning on running some tests."

And that's how the next few hours went. The four girls sat in the lobby while the tests were run. People came and went, and afternoon crept closer.

Around one, the doors slid open, and in stepped Sunset Shimmer. "Guys!" She called, spotting them. "What happened? I got a call from the Cakes saying you were here."

They all stood up. "Well." Rarity started.

"Um." Fluttershy.

"Pinkie." Rarity.

Sunset looked at them confused and the doors opened again. "What about me?" A familiar voice called.

Pinkie Pie, perfectly healthy with no sling on her arm and no bandages, stepped inside, her puffy hair blowing in the slight breeze. The girls' jaws dropped.

"Wow. You look as if you've seen a ghost." Sunset commented.

"Pinkie..." Fluttershy sniffled.

Pinkie raised an eyebrow at her. "Wha-?" Rainbow lunged forward and wrapped the pink girl in a tight hug, her head on her shoulder. "Dashie?" Now she was becoming panicked. She looked to the others. "What happened?"

Everything was explained to her and Sunset, and throughout these two had their eyes wide. Eventually, a nurse came to tell them that the tests were done. They made their way back again, Pinkie biting her lip nervously and with excitement.

Entering the room, Pinkie froze staring at her sleeping form across the room. She crossed slowly, and felt the tight atmosphere and tension. She tossed about her mind for some joke to cheer up the others, but she couldn't focus on anything but this other her. She looked pretty bad, and she now knew why her friends had been so upset.

"I'm glad you're okay." Applejack said breaking the silence.

Pinkie just nodded. A sudden flash caught her eye. A thick golden necklace lay on the bedside table. "What's that?" She asked going to it.

"Don't know. She was wearing it when we um, found her." Rarity said.

Pinkie took a closer look. The gold band had swirled designs carved into it, and in its center the gold waved, surrounding a large sapphire gem in the shape of a balloon. She reached for it, and a slight tingle went up her arm making her hesitate, drawing her hand back. The feeling seemed to reach to the tips of her hair making it puff out even more, a sense of happiness coursing through her, a laugh bubbling to her lips.

She swallowed and reached out again, taking the necklace into her hand. She turned the gem up to face her in her palm. It suddenly shone from deep within, lighting up her face a bit.

"Whoa." Rainbow said coming up behind her.

A noise from the bed made them all turn. The Pinkie in the bed scrunched up her face before opening her eyes, the same shine from the gem showing in them before fading rapidly away.

"Again, whoa." Rainbow said as they crowded around the bed.

This Pinkie's face was very pale and she looked exhausted. She gazed at each of their faces.

"Are you alright?" Fluttershy asked from her position hear the head of the bed. She took her hand.

"I-." Pinkie started, her voice small. She looked around again and then at her own hand, her eyes going wide. "Wha-?"

"I don't think I've ever seen Pinkie speechless before." Applejack joked.

Pinkie's eyes went wide as if she comprehended something. She suddenly shot up as if her strength had flooded back. "Oh my gosh!"

"What' is it?" Fluttershy asked, jumping back.

"How long have I been out?" Pinkie asked.

"About a day, maybe a little more."

Pinkie gasped. "Oh no! Discord! The portal! I hope the girls are all right! I need to get back! Now!" She threw her blanket off and suddenly clutched at her neck. "Wait, where's-?"

"Right here!" The other Pinkie said, holding out the necklace. "And did you say the portal?"

"Wait, are you from Twilight's dimension?" Rarity asked.

"Oh, right. Twilight came through the portal last year, right?" Pinkie 2 took the necklace, and fastened it around her neck. "Yeah. I came through the portal."

"So, what-what happened?" Fluttershy asked. "You're hurt pretty bad."

"It was Discord. He went evil again, and was messing around in the Crystal Empire. We were sent to talk to him, and if that didn't work, to defeat him." As Pinkie 2 talked, she grabbed her clothes and got dressed, adjusting herself. "We chased him to Cadence's castle, and cornered him in the portal room. He wouldn't listen to us, and when we tried to stop him he trapped Rainbow Dash and Applejack. Long story short, all the girls except me and Twilight got trapped in a spiderweb. We couldn't use our elements and Discord ended up throwing me through the portal. I hit the side though and that's how I got knocked out. At least, that's my guess. Now, I need to get back! I have to make sure everypony is okay, so where is the portal on this side?"

Stunned, noone answered at first. Then Applejack said. "Come on."

She led the way from the hospital room and to the lobby before they were stopped by a nurse. "Oh, you're awake. But you really shouldn't leave just yet. We're not sure of your condition and I'm sure the doctors have more tests."

Pinkie 2, trying to stifle her impatience, smiled. "I'm sorry, but I really need to go."

"There's no way I can allow you to check out of the hospital." The nurse insisted. "Now let me help you back to your room."

Pinkie 2 shook her off, her smile replaced by a determined look. "Whether you want me to or not doesn't matter. I'm leaving now. I have business I need to attend to." And she walked away, once again stunning the other girls who followed after.

Applejack took the lead once they exited the hospital and led the way back to the school.

"So, if you're from where Twilight is...does that mean you're a pony too?" Rarity asked.

"Yep!" Pinkie 2 said, happier now to be outside. "And what are you guys?"

"Uh, humans." Rarity said, confused.

"Ooh. There aren't any humans where I come from."

"When you were explaining how you got here, you talked about me and Rainbow." Applejack started. "So, does that mean that everyone here has a duplicate in your world?"

Pinkie 2 looked at the Pinkie from this world. "I guess so. All of your other selves are there. I guess it's a lot like this dimension. We're all friends there too. And you're Sunset Shimmer, right?"

Sunset met Pinkie's gaze. "Y-yes."

"Hi! Nice to meet you. It's a much better meeting then last time, especially since I saw you for less then a minute and you were running away with Twilight's crown." She continued before Sunset could say anything. "But Twilight told me everything that happened. So, I guess it's nice to meet you when you're not all evil." She giggled.

Sunset laughed uncertainly. "And it's nice to meet you as well. I never did get the chance to meet our world's Element of Laughter." They smiled at each other.

"Yeah, Sunset's told us a bit about you're world." Rainbow said. "It seems pretty awesome."

They reached the school and Applejack pointed to the statue. "There it is. That's the portal."

Pinkie 2 walked up to it, but looked back. "Thanks." She extended her one good arm out hesitantly ready to pass through, but was met with solid glass. "What!" She panicked and pushed against it, though it didn't budge. Finally, she stopped and leaned forward ot rest her forehead against it, wondering what to do. She was surprised by a hand resting on her shoulder. She turned to see Fluttershy's kind face.

"What could have made the portal close?" Fluttershy asked.

"I think," Rarity said slowly. "A better question would be what had opened it in the first place. It hasn't been anywhere near thirty moons yet."

"It must have been Discord!" Pinkie 2 realized. "He must have cast some spell on the portal to allow me through!"

"Okay, back up." Applejack said. "Who is this Discord?" She remembered the older man they had met the day before who had called himself by that name.

Pinkie 2 sighed. "In my world he is known as the Lord of Chaos."

Sunset took up her explanation. "He is a tall chimera who, centuries ago, was the immortal ruler of our land before Princess Celestia and Luna fought him using the elements of harmony. He was turned to stone, and they started their rule which is still going today."

Pinkie 2 started again. "But a few years ago, he broke free, and we fought him turning him back to stone. A year or so after that, Celestia wanted us to reform him so we released him from his prison and thanks to Fluttershy, he has been a great help to Equestria." She paused. "Or so I've heard. But, just a little while ago, it was reported that he stole some relic from the castle. We were ordered to follow him, and you know the rest."

"So, now that you're stuck. Is there some way you can contact your world?" Rarity asked.

"I-I don't know."

"Can the elements contact each other?" Sunset asked. "None of the books I read mentioned it, but it could be possible."

"I'm not sure; we've never tried anything like that before." Pinkie 2 clutched her element between her palms, unsure. "Here goes nothing." She closed her eyes, and the others became silent, watching her concentrate. She bit her bottom lip and then spoke. "Twilight, can you hear me?"

Everyone held their breath, waiting. Pinkie 2 loosened her palms from the stone when it started to glow. She opened her eyes, and watched it, concentrating on the warmth emanating from it. "Twilight? Twilight are you there?" She repeated, and this time the gem glowed slightly brighter and they heard Twilight's voice.

"Pinkie, is that you? Are you alright? Where are you?"

"Yeah it's me!" Pinkie laughed. "I'm alright. I'm right on the other side of the portal." She couldn't stop laughing, and as she did the gem again glowed brighter and suddenly projected a kind of holographic screen in front of her showing the inside of the castle in the Crystal Empire and Twilight. "Twilight! How did that happen?"

Twilight beamed back at her. "I'm not sure, but I think your element responded to your laughter. Wait, Pinkie, I thought you said you were fine!" Twilight spotted the cast on Pinkie's arm.

"I am. I swear. I had help from our friends in this dimension. Where is everypony over there?"

"Discord disappeared, so while the other princesses try to relocate him, we were all trying to find out how to open the portal again."

"There's gotta be some way. Discord did it."

"Well, so far no luck."

"Twilight?" Applejack said, coming over to stand by Pinkie. "Is that really you?"

* * *

><p>So this one was based off of a really cool daydream I had about MLP and Equestria girls where Discord went evil and stole some ancient artifact, drawing the Mane 6 out to the Crystal Empire. He kicks all their butts and somehow, using his magic, activates the portal. He figures out that he only has to get rid of one of the Mane 6 in order for them not to be able to turn him to stone, and ends up sending Pinkie through. She hit her head on the way through while basically being blasted by his magic and ended up unconscious on the other side. Canterlot High's Discord was waiting there and for some reason pushes the Pinkie Pie of the other world through. Discord of Equestria destroys the mirror and the two Pinkie's are switched, unable to get back. Later on there was a scene where Canterlot High's Discord had Equestria's Pinkie while she was being blasted with dark magic because her element was corrupted or something (that was my interpretation of what Sunset was referring to in the first movie when she says those things about taking an Element of Harmony into an alternate world) Lot of drama, lot of adventure.<p>

This snippet here is NOT my daydream obviously from my brief description above, but it was loosely based off of it. (Actually I do have in a notebook somewhere where I was writing out my daydream. It was pretty cool)

This failed attempt was too cheesy for me and not executed right. Plus it got confusing with the two pinkie's sometimes and I got frustrated. (Also the characters are as stiff as they are in the first Equestria girls movie if not much worse) I might try again at some point with this particular daydream, but until then, enjoy the fail.

P.S. There was another version of that daydream I had where the Canterlot high Mane 5 came to Equestria and Discord teamed up with Chrysalis. There was even more adventure and there are multiple versions involving Pinkie. In one she nearly dies, saved by Twilight and her friends. Another where she does die. And another where she dies and the Canterlot High Pinkie nearly dies too. It's actually a way better story than the one I put here so I'm not going to explain the whole thing.

Anyway, hope you enjoyed and got a laugh out of it!


End file.
